Tonsei's House
by Tsukiyama Jaganshi
Summary: My friend and I live with our favorite anime guys!
1. Part One!

My friend cheshire-cat2391 and I were talking one night, and we did our usual role play game. After a couple hours this awesome story was made! We both decided it should be a quiz/story on and here.

OK...The characters involved in this are: cheshire-cat2391 (her name will be Tonsei in the story), myself (Tsukiyama...or Tsuki for short), Hiei, Gaara, Sesshomaru, and Edward Elric.

Now more info, Tonsei is a wind fox demon (kaze kitsune youkai), I am a fire cat demon. Tonsei has three forms: human form, demon form (fox ears on top of her head, and a fox tail), and a fox form.

I also have three forms: human form, demon form (cat ears on top of my head, and a cat tail), and a cat form.

Hiei, Edward and Sesshomaru are supposed to be living with me. Gaara is living with Tonsei.

* * *

**Part One out of Three**

"Ed stopped by for some cookies and tried to kill me" Tonsei said to Tsuki.

"- Why did he do that?" Tsuki asked.

"Revenge for cutting off his braid" Tonsei says. "I'm surprised Sesshomaru hasn't tried it yet either" Tonsei added.

Tsuki coughed. "I injured his leg" Tsuki says putting her hand behind her head. Tonsei hands Tsuki the chibi stick. ((if you poke someone with the chibi stick they turn into a chibi...but it only lasts for one hour))

"You can use this if anything else doesn't work, or if youre bored" Tonsei says.

"YAY THANKS!" Tsuki says looking for victims.

"No problem" Tonsei says with a smile. Tsuki starts to sneak up behind Hiei, she put her index figure in her lips. Then Tsuki pokes Hiei with the chibi stick.

POP!

"YAY!" Tonsei and Tsuki say at the same time.

"If we only had that toaster!" Tonsei says. ((The toaster for that ego commercial...a big waffle goes in, and it shut. When it opens four chibi waffles come out))

"WE NEED THAT TOASTER!" Tsuki says.

"o.o I just realized something, what if it burns them!" Tonsei says.

"Hiei might not get burned" Tsuki says looking at Hiei.

"But Gaara, Sesshomaru, and Ed might!" Tonsei says worried.

"WE CAN GET FLAME RETARDED UNDERWEAR AND CLOTHS!" Tsuki shouts her idea.

"GENIUS!" Tonsei says about Tsukis idea.

"Uh...what about the skin? Long sleeves, and gloves?" Tsuki suggested.

"Hai, that should work...and a helmet" Tonsei said.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about their face --"

"I couldn't! But anyways we need to find the toaster first" Tonsei said.

"Indeed" Tsuki say and then see Tonsei pull out a treasure map.

"HAHA!" Tonsei says as she opens and looks at the map.

"Where did you get that?" Tsuki asked while walking to look at the map as well.

"It was under my bed, where else would I find it --" Tonsei says still looking at the map. "To find the toaster of chibis 4, look inside the earths core --" Tonsei reads off the map.

"We need a shovel" Tsuki said.

"A big shovel!"

"No! A drill"

"Yeah but won't it melt?" Tonsei asked. Tsuki thought for a minute.

"We need TNT" Tsuki finally spoke.

"Good idea" Tonsei runs away and comes back with a TNT stick.

Tsukis eyes widen.

"Nani?" Tonsei asks.

"Its going to blow!"

O.O (Tonsei)

Tsuki runs all the way to the other side of the world.

BOOM!

Tonsei is on the ground...dying. Tsuki comes back.

"AH!" Tsuki says then grabs Sesshomaru sword and swings it. But it didn't work. Suddenly a reversing mirror falls onto ground. Tsuki picks it up and looks at it. There a note of it, and it says..._Incase of death, give pocky. _

"Oh!" Tsuki says and wipes out the pocky from Hieis pocket.

"HEY!" Hiei yells.

"It's an emergency!" Suddenly they heard a lol from underground. Tsuki jumps up. "THE GROUND TALKED! AHH!" Then Tonsei pops up wearing blood and tattered cloths.

"Hi, I dead" Tonsei says.

Everyone did this - O.o. Tonsei sighed. "Neither of them would take me so I was offered a job" Tonsei says.

"Huh?" Everyone says.

Tonsei holds up scythe. "I AM THE GRIM REAPER!" Tonsei said happily.

"What happened to Botan?" Tsuki asked.

"Vacation" Tonsei holds up paper.

"Oh, and they said I could have the toaster" Tonsei says.

"YAY!" Tsuki said then jumps.

"I wonder, what will happen if they are already chibis when they get into the toaster?" Tonsei wondered.

"Smaller chibis?" Tsuki suggested. They both laughed.

"These instructions say that if you want them to turn back to normal, push the handle down and put all four chibis back in and they pop up as one. Oh, it works good on waffles" Tonsei said as she read the instructions.

"Hiei wants a cookie" Tsuki says looking at Hiei.

"Oh" Then Tonsei gave Hiei a cookie.

"Thanks!" He eats the cookie in 1/2 second.

"o.o That's got to be a cookie eatting record" Tonsei said.

"It should be" Tsuki said.

"It might" Tonsei says. An alarm goes off. "Whoops, be right back"

Tsuki looks at Hiei. "What just happened?"

POOF!

"Back" Tonsei says.

A drop of blood falls off the scythe. Tsuki walks over to the scythe and wipes some blood off and smells it.

"Human" Tsuki says looking up at Tonsei.

"Well I am the grim reaper after all...temporarily" Tonsei said.

"Are you getting paid?" Tsuki asked.

"Yup, three souls an hour " Tonsei said.

"Hn" Tsuki then looks at Gaara o.o Tsuki says/does.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Your pants are ripped" Tsuki says, hold in a laugh.

Gaara looks down. --. Then Gaara runs and jumps into the pool. Tsuki ran off into the woods. Hiei jumps onto the roof. Tonsei stands there wondering why everyone left. Then Gaara gets out of the pool and takes a nap. Sesshomaru runs into the woods. Edward goes to bathroom.

"Something about your house must make guys go to the bathroom a lot" Tonsei said. Then Tonsei goes to her bedroom, while eating muffin. Hiei sneaks a peek into her bedroom through window. Tonsei looks up at Hiei, and blinks. Hiei sees that Tonsei sees him, and falls to the ground. Tonsei runs outside and help Hiei back into the house. She lets him sit on the couch in the living room, and they wake up Gaara. ((Tonsei is now alone with Hiei and Gaara))

"Want to have some fun?" Hiei asked.

o.o Tonsei puts pillow on top of head. Tonsei then runs off and hides.

"Aw come on! I just want to have some fun!" Hiei says looking for Tonsei. Tonsei comes out with the pillow.

"It's ok" Gaara says and hugs Tonsei.

"Ok " Tonsei says and hugs back. Suddenly there was a knock that the door. Tonsei opens it. It's Tsuki and Sesshomaru.

"Hi!" Tsuki says.

"Hi, come in" Tonsei says. They come in.

"Ok" Hiei says.

"Wasmatter Hiei-kun?" Tonsei asks.

"Nothing" Hiei says and leaves the room. Tonsei follows.

"Come back Hiei-kun!" Tonsei says.

"Hn" Hiei says then disappears.

Tonsei: T.T.

"Where have you two been?" Gaara asks Tsuki and Sesshomaru. Tsuki put her hand behind her head.

"Well...um.."

"o.o Makin' puppies?" Tonsei said.

"NO! Sesshomaru was training me!" Tsuki says and pouts.

"In what?" Tonsei asks.

"Fighting BAKA!" Tsuki yells and storms off. Ed walks in.

"What did I miss?" He asks.

"You dont want to know" Gaara says.

BOOM! KAMBOOM! SPLAT!

Tonsei: o.o

Tsuki comes running to the living room soaked in blood...

* * *

O.o That's long. I hope you all liked it! 


	2. Part Two!

Hi! I hope you all enjoyed the last part! Now here is part 2.

**

* * *

**

**Part Two out of Three**

Tsuki fell to the ground. Tonsei gasped, and ran over goes over to Tsuki with bandages and water.

"GAARA GO GET HIEI!"

Hiei walks in with a bloody katana. "I'm here"

Tonsei: OO then O "BAD HIEI!" Tonsei yelled.

"Demons attacked us!" Hiei said.

"Oh ok...I guess" Tonsei said. She gets the water and cleans up the blood.

"Baka neko" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru gimme tensaiga!" Tonsei demanded. Tsuki's ear twitch, then she jumps up.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! She yelled.

"oo She's alive" Tonsei said shocked. "-- Nekos" Tonsei says.

Sesshomaru runs away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tsuki runs after Sesshomaru.

"-- Inus" Tonsei says.

Hiei & Gaara: o.O

"I got to go somewhere" Ed said and left.

"I got to use the john" Gaara says and gets up.

"-- We must be in Tsuki's house" Tonsei said. ((Tonsei is now alone with Hiei))

Tonsei backs up. "I like Hiei a lot, but he can be scarey at times" Tsuki jumps into the living room.

"HEY! I just remember!" Tsuki announces.

"What?" Tonsei asks.

"Tomorrow is the start of Demon Mating Season! " Tsuki says.

"O.o Crap! " Tonsei yells.

"OH YEAH! I got a message for you" Tsuki says to Tonsei.

"Ok"

"It's from Yoko Kurama...makes voice close to Yoko Kuramas voice I'm coming to visit this Saturday" Tsuki then ends the message.

"WOOT!" Tonsei yells.

"Tomorrow is Saturday" Tsuki points out.

"O.O Not good" Tonsei says. Tonsei then started to put a lock on her bedroom door. "Can't be too safe"

FF Tsuki went to the hardwear and got some stuff to fix the house. Tsuki and Tonsei unloaded the truck...and Tsuki made a bathroom beside the kitchen, then a kitchen beside the other bathroom...also Gaara asked if Tonsei could have his baby

"Done!" Tsuki yells.

"Finally!" Tonsei says.

"It would take days for ningens to do this!"

"Baka ningens" Tonsei said then tweaks her own ears.

"I put a wall into the middle of the house as well. It's got a force field in the middle, the metal, then wood, then force field, metal, drywall...blah blah blah" Tsuki says.

"What if the boys fight?" Tonsei asks.

"I dunno" Tsuki says.

"I guess we will figure it out when it happens" Tonsei says then starts to get out sleeping bags, air mattresses, pillows and blankets.

"I'm going to the store anyone want to go?" Tsuki yells.

"ME! " Tonsei says running into the living. They walk outside to the driveway.

"Hop on"Tsuki says and points to a motorcycle. Tonsei sits down, then Tsuki does.

"HOLD ON!" Tsuki yells as she turns on her motorcycle. Tonsei holds on for dear life.

VROOM!

They speed off, going 500 miles an hour.

"Whee!" Tonsei yells right before they stop. Tonsei then gets off.

"O.o Are you ok?" Tsuki asks her.

"I'm fi-ne ." Tsuki gets off the motorcycle.

"You sure?"

"H-ai ." Tsuki helps Tonsei into the store. She got better, then went to look at the candy.

"I'm buying so pick as much as you want!" Tsuki says happily.

"You sure?" Tonsei asks.

"YUP!" Tsuki says then goes to get some 'healthy food'.

"YAY! " Tonsei says/does. Tonsei picks various chocolates, gum, lucas, sweet tarts, wanka bars, donuts, nerds, and some chocolate coins.

"I wonder if this is enough for a month?" Tonsei wonders to herself. Then she goes to the freezer section for some pizza and ice cream. She comes out with 20 frozen pizzas, 4 tubs of ice cream and 6 boxes of fudge pops.

Tsuki: O.o

"I think we are covered" Tonsei says happily. Tsuki gets stuff for salad, apples, grapes, kiwis, peaches.

"I wonder if this is going to last for a month, between 6 demons?" Tonsei asks Tsuki. Tonsei picks up a kiwi and pets it.

"Kiwi, kiwi, kiwi!" Then she puts the kiwi on top of her head.

"We need more kiwis" Tonsei told Tsuki.

"No kiwi! "

"Kiwi? Kiwi! Kiwi, Kiwi! Tonsei said.

"It's a bird! Ok..but I am a neko! " Tsuki says starting to push the cart to the check out line.

"Huh?" Tonsei asked confused.

"I might go crazy and attack it!"

"O.O MY KIWI!" Tonsei holds the kiwi protectively.

Tsuki:

"Oh well, we better get back before the boys burn down the house eats kiwi"

Tsuki: o.O

"It was the fruit kiwi, but is was still cute T.T" Tonsei said.

"-- Let's go" Tsuki says getting to a check out line.

"Kk"

Tsuki pays for the stuff, and when they got up to the motorcycle Tsuki realized something.

"How are we going to get this home? Can we borrow your feather" ((Like Kagura's))

"Yeah, and I have a backup just in incase" Tonsei then pulls out two feathers

Then quickly put the stuff into the feathers. Tsuki looks up at the sky.

"It's almost sunset! We better get to the house!" Tsuki says as she jumps into her motorcycle.

" I'll meet you there, I have to 'drive' the feather" Tonsei says and flies off. Tsuki follows her on her motor cycle. They both arrived at Tonsei's house. Tonsei quickly divides all the food in half. They put the food into the fridge and cabinets.

"All done " Tonsei says.

"YAY! Just in time too" Tsuki says.

"Yeah, thankfully" Tonsei says. Tsuki yawns and lays down on the couch and fall to sleep. Tonsei gets into the computer. Then Hiei came in.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked Tonsei.

Tonsei looks up" About what?" Tonsei asked.

"About the baby"

"Yes"

"Fine, I'll ask Tsuki"

"I doubt her answer will be much different" Tonsei said as Hiei walked to the living room. After a few seconds, yelling is heard from the living room. Tonsei walks into the living room. Hiei runs behind Tonsei.

"SAVE ME SHE'S CRAZY!" Hiei said.

"Nani-yo?" Tonsei asks.

"YOU BAKA!" Tsuki yells and then throws a pan at Hiei and it hits him in the head.

"I think I know what's going on --" Tonsei saod.

"THAT BAKA...ERR!" Tsuki said as she stormed off into the next room.

Tonsei let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know what's going on" Tonsei said then smacks Hiei on top of his head.

"Bad pervert!" Hiei let out a little cry. Tonsei sighed, then started petting Hiei where she hit him.

"Gomen"

Gaara walks in. "OH I SEE NOW!" Gaara yells.

"See what? o.o?"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIEI!" Gaara said then ran off.

" Gaara, wait!" Tonsei says then runs after him. Finally she caught up with him.

"Gaara, its not what you think it is! "

"RIGHT! THEN WHAT WAS IT?"

"I hit Hiei on the head for being perverted and then he cried, and I felt bad so I petted him! Thats all! "

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Gaara hugs Tonsei, and she hugs back.

Tonsei:

Then Sesshomaru pops up from nowhere.

"o.o Hi Sesshomaru" Tonsei says.

"It's almost midnight" Sesshomaru stated.

Tonsei: o.o, slowly head for the house. Gaara quickly kisses Tonsei on the cheek then runs off. Tonsei: O.o /

"Hurry two minutes until midnight!" Tsuki yells just outside the door. Tonsei runs into the house. Then Tonsei and Tsuki realized at all the boys somehow got stuck on their side of the house.

Midnight

DING DING DING DING!

Tsuki looks at everyone...then her demon instincts kick in. Tonsei: ((going crazy)) Then both Tonsei and Tsuki calm down a turn back to normal...but the boys didn't. Tonsei notices a shadow move.

* * *

The finally one is next! 


	3. Part Three!

Tonsei & Tsuki: O.O

"AH!" Tsuki says then jump onto the ceiling. Tonsei hides under the couch, only to find that Gaara is there.

"Hi Tonsei, you look pretty" Gaara says looking at Tonsei.

Then Tonsei gets up from under the couch. "That's very nice" Tonsei says outloud. "Eep" Tonsei points to ceiling and Hiei is up there.

"O.O AH!" Tsuki yells then jumps off the ceiling.

"We're surrounded!" Tonsei points out. Tsuki starts to cries a bit. "Don't worry!" Tonsei says holding up the demon nip. Tsuki suddenly looks funny. "Tsuki! It's for the boys to leave us alone!" Tonsei yells trying to make Tsuki turn back to normal. Tsuki, Tonsei covers their noses. "FETCH!" Tonsei yells and throws the demon nip. The boys jump at it. "RUN AWAY" Tonsei yells and they both start to run.

"Where we going?" Tsuki asks as the run.

"Into the other half of the house! If we leave, then worse boys will jump us " Tonsei explained.

"AH! GOOD POINT!" Finally they got into the other other side of Tonsei's house.

"Hungry" Tonsei says as she put a cheese pizza in the microwave. After a few minutes they heard a ping. "Done!" Tonsei says and holds up steaming pizza.

"YAY" Tsuki yells. Tonsei eats a slice. Tsuki sits down at the table and drinks a soda (or pop or soft drink...what you call it) Then Tsuki steals a piece. Tonsei just eats another slice. Tsuki got done. "Time for my nap"

"Eh-did we lock the door?"

Tsuki looks at the door "Nope" Tsuki runs and locks the door.

"Good...my bed isn't in this half. Neither are my plushies!" Tonsei realizes.

"O.o Well they be ok with the boys?" Tsuki asked concered.

"I don't know...poor plushies! All I know is, if anything happened to my Hiei, Gaara or plushies..." Tonsei says.

Tsuki laughes a little, then lays down. Tonsei picks up some blankets and puts then in a pile. Tsuki goes around in a circle then finally lays down. Tonsei burrows into the middle of the pile. "Good night" Tsuki says to Tonsei.

"u..u 'night"

**The next morning **

When Tonsei wakes up, she notices that Hiei was laying beside him. "O.O What the.." Tonsei says and pushes Hiei over. "How did you get in here!" Tonsei asked. Then she noticed tat Sesshomaru was laying beside Tsuki.

"I love you" Hiei said ((Hiei is also naked))

"OO runs to the door DARN IT'S LOCKED!" Tonsei yells/does.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad" Hiei said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled that" Tonsei says. Tsuki's ears twitch and she wakes up.

"What with all the noise?" Tsuki asks.

"HELP!" Tonsei yells. Tsuki looks around. Tonsei points to naked Hiei.

Tsuki: O.o

Tsuki jumps up but falls when lands ((still sleepy)). Sesshomaru leans over and catches her. "Sleepy-head" Sesshomaru says. Hiei gets up and walks toward Tonsei.

"O.O'''' Hiei, let's be responsible" Tonsei says.

"Why?" Hiei said as he got even closer.

"Because" Tonsei says. Tonsei smiles evilly, and then unlocks the door and runs into the other room.

**-Back with Sesshomaru & Tsuki-**

Sesshomaru is still holding Tsuki, who is crying. "What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asks.

"I don't want to!"

**-Back with Hiei & Tonsei-**

Tonsei hide. "Now now, we had fun last night, didn't we?" Hiei asked still looking for her. "

I wouldn't know!" Tonsei yells from her hiding spot.

"But you seemed to love it" Hiei said.

Tonsei: oo, then she hides somewhere else. Hiei follows her.

**-Sesshomaru & Tsuki- **

"Are you going to let me down Sesshomaru?" Tsuki says hopely.

"Um..no"

"AND WHY NOT!"

"It's fun to hold you " Sesshomaru says.

"Is that all you are going to do to me?" Tsuki asks.

"Not if you want..."

"NO!" Tsuki yells. Then Sesshomaru leans toward Tsuki.

"Well, quit giving me ideas..."

**-Hiei & Tonsei- **

"Tonsei? Come to H-chan" Hiei says looking all over the room for Tonsei.

Tonsei, and still hiding. Hiei uncovers his Jagan Eye.

"You can't hind from me" Hiei said.

" I can try!" Tonsei says and runs inside her room. Hiei finds Tonsei.

"AW! Come here! I will be gentle!"

" NO!" Hiei backs Tonsei into a corner.

"Eep!" Tonsei shifts, trying to find away to escape. Hiei grabs her shoulder. "Now now" " AH!" Hiei moves in for a kiss. Tonsei turns her head to the side, but Hiei grabbed her chin. Tonsei wiggles, trying to get free. Then Hiei kissed Tonsei. She gets slightly dizzy.

"What's the matter?" Hiei asked as the parted. Tonsei starts for blush. "Oh, I know you liked that" Hiei said.((whispers)) "So..." Suddenly Hiei kissed Tonsei again, but this time even longer. Tonsei felt like she was melting.

**-Sesshomaru & Tsuki-**

"AH! SESSHOMURA LET ME GO! " Tsuki yells.

"No" Sesshomaru says then leans in more.

"O.o AHHHH!" Tsuki yells then wiggles around.

"Shh..don't worry" Sesshomaru says then lightly kisses Tsuki. Then Tsuki stops wiggling. Sesshomaru holds Tsuki tighter. "There there" Sesshomaru said, then pets Tsuki. Sesshomaru leans in and kisses Tsuki again. Tsuki blushes. "Don't worry" Sesshomaru said then smirks.

**-Hiei & Tonsei- **

"Be right back" Hiei said then goes into another room. Tonsei leans back, and blushes. Hiei came back with boxers on.

"I was getting cold ((Hiei walks over to Tonsei)) Now where were we?" Hiei asked.

"Uh..." Tonsei says, her brain melts. Hiei picks up Tonsei and lays her on the bed. Tonsei blushes like mad. Hiei then lays down beside here, and then lays on here and falls asleep.

"I love...you" Hiei said before falling asleep compeletly.

"Awww That's so cute. I love you too" Tonsei says then gots to sleep aswell. Hiei snuggles closer, and Tonsei pets his head in her sleep. Hiei hugs her in his sleep.

Tonsei in sleep

**-Sesshomaru & Tsuki-**

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Tsuki asks.

"Oh, nothing" Sesshomarus says then burries his head in her neck. Sesshomaur smirks, and Tsuki feels it. "You should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Sesshomaru says then unburries his head, then smirks evilly.

"What do you mean by big?"

"It's a surprise"

Tsuki: O.o

"What?" Sesshomaru asks.

"I'm scared"

"Hehe...don't be" Sesshomaru said then scrathches Tsuki's ear. Tsuki closed her eyes, and falls asleep. Sesshomaru lays Tsuki down where she was bofore, and puts his fuffy around them both.

* * *

Well there you go folks! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
